L'indifférence
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Le lieu de la scène était le toit de cette école, un ciel dégagé et clair, un beau temps pour être dehors, rien d'anormal ... Les protagonistes ? Plusieurs filles et un prof qui venaient d'ouvrir la porte ... La situation théâtrale de cette pièce ? ... Sinistre !


La scène se situe dans une école très mal famée, il n'était pas rare qu'il y ait des problèmes comme des bagarres et règlements qui se déroulaient le plus souvent hors de l'établissement car la menace d'expulsion pesait lourd et pouvait réduire à néant un avenir. Personne ne s'attendait à des miracles ici, mais avoir au moins 75 points sur cent était suffisant pour les professeurs ...

Le lieu de la scène était le toit de cette école, un ciel dégagé et clair, un beau temps pour être dehors, rien d'anormal ... Les protagonistes ? Plusieurs filles et un prof qui venaient d'ouvrir la porte ... La situation théâtrale de cette pièce ? ... Sinistre !

Le professeur avait les yeux écarquillés et c'est donc son point de vue que nous allons vous décrire : ainsi, revenons quelques instants plus tôt, il avait entendu comme une dispute et un hurlement, il s'était donc dit que c'était très grave ce qui se passait, sûrement un renvoi de quelques jours pour quelques élèves masculins, mais cela fut pire car c'était des filles et ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas du tout !

Une fille était assise au sol, se tenant le ventre et son uniforme était tâché de sang, quelques gouttes mais c'était suffisant pour inquiéter l'homme, une autre était à genoux par terre, les genoux écorchés et ses cheveux étrangement coiffés, des larmes dégoulinant de son visage ... Il y avait trois autres filles, toute très choquées, et une autre un peu à l'écart était figée, regardant le prof avec un regard étrange et il constata qu'elle portait un cuter ensanglanté entre ses mains ...

La réaction du professeur ne se fit pas attendre : il appela les deux collègues qui avaient été alarmés eux aussi par l'appel mais minimisant la situation ...

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, dans le bureau du directeur, toutes les filles étaient assises devant le bureau du directeur, sauf la blessée qui était soignée pas l'infirmière de l'école et l'homme sévère regarda chacune des jeunes filles d'un air sévère, essayant de les faire craquer mais toutes se taisant. Son regard se fit de plus en plus insistant, surtout sur celle qui lui semblait la plus fragile psychologiquement, se doutant qu'elle craquerait la première avec la bonne tension dans les propos ...

Shinohana Akemi, une élève qui était bien au dessus des espérances minimales de l'école, mais une fille très lunatique que les professeurs disaient "distraite", calme et peu bavarde, certes, mais souvent dans la lune. Ses cheveux étaient très mal arrangés et pour cause : on les lui avait coupés et l'homme âgé supposa que c'était avec le cuter posé sur son bureau et tâché de sang, on avait retrouvé des cheveux au sol sur le toit ...

Pour lui, l'affaire était assez claire : les quatre délinquantes avaient cherché à malmener une des deux autres demoiselles et la situation avait viré au cauchemar. La blessée était une nommée Saeki Kimiko, une intello prometteuse qui avait du mal à se faire des amis mais une perle rare pour les professeurs, déléguée de classe, elle avait sans aucun doute tenté de protéger Shinohana de ces brutes qui s'en prenaient souvent aux faibles !

- Que s'est il passé ? Lâcha l'homme en frappant de son poing le bureau.

Toutes eurent un sursaut, mais la plus flagrante fut Shinohana qui en eut ensuite les larmes aux yeux et sembla se crisper un peu plus sur elle même, évitant le regard des autres filles et l'une d'elle craqua ...

- On a rien fait ! Assura t elle en se levant. C'est Shinohana !

- Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas laissé votre chance ! Répliqua l'homme en se dirigeant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Sortez toutes d'ici ! Madame Hideo, Monsieur Kojima, veuillez garder un oeil sur ces demoiselles ...

Elles se jettèrent des coups d'oeils sceptiques et se levèrent toutes.

- Pas vous Shinohana, restez assise.

La jeune fille obéit docilement et il referma la porte derrière celle qui avait gaché leur avenir par leurs bêtises ! La sanction serait sans appel ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle chose, mais sans aveux, témoignages ou preuves, il ne pouvait rien faire ... Il avait des preuves, mais voulait assurer ses arrières avec des témoins ! Les aveux devraient suivre ... Mais il devait être très agile avec la jeune fille et s'assit devant elle, prenant un air inquiet et compatissant.

- Shinohana, vous avez la joue enflée, vous êtes sure de ne pas vouloir voir l'infirmière ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, ça va ! Assura-t-elle en secouant la tête, de plus en plus nerveuse.

- Elles vous ont frappées, n'est-ce-pas ? Dites moi ce qui s'est passé, je vous promet de tout faire pour vous mettre à l'abri de ces filles ! Elles seront expulsés !

Elle hésita encore, mais sembla se détendre.

- Nagasaki est venue me chercher au début du repas et je l'ai suivi vu que c'est une aînée. Avoua t elle, la voix tremblante. En haut, trois autres filles attendaient et elles ont dit que ... Je n'ai pas bien compris ... Que j'avais trop d'assurance et qu'elles allaient me remettre à ma place ...

- Continuez, n'ayez pas peur ! L'encouragea t il.

- Elles ont sorti un cuter et m'ont tirée les cheveux et ... Elles ont commencé à me les couper ... J'ai pleuré et Saeki est arrivée ... Elle a essayé de me défendre, mais ça ... En essayant de retirer le cuter de leurs mains ...

- Il est inutile de protéger ces filles : la blessure est volontaire, l'infirmière me l'a clairement fait comprendre. Elles auraient pu la blesser plus gravement ! Ne les couvrez pas ...

Il n'attendit pas très longtemps, la fixant d'un air sévère et elle craqua :

- Oui, elles l'ont blessée volontairement ... J'ai ... J'ai peur monsieur ...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles ne vous causeront plus aucun problème !

* * *

Ainsi, l'affaire fut réglée, les quatre filles furent renvoyées du collège et tout le monde en avait parlé, murmurant sur les deux pauvres victimes, chacun tentant de leur soutirer leur version mais Shinohana se faisait aussi discrète que Saeki. Toutes deux s'étaient d'ailleurs liées d'amitié, traînant souvent ensemble ...

- Tu m'as surprise, Shinohana. Avoua un jour la seconde. Je ne te savais pas capable d'une telle chose.

- Si tu savais jusqu'où je peux aller, tu ne traînerais même plus avec moi ! Répliqua la seconde en chantonnant joyeusement.

- Tu m'as sauvée d'une situation contraignante ...

- Tu te trompes, je ne t'ai pas "sauvée", j'ai juste fait ce que je voulais faire ...

- Ce que tu voulais faire ? Comment ça ? Quel intérêt avais tu à faire tout ça ?

- Aucun, seulement celui de prouver à Keiko qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte que ça ...

Shinohana se tourna vers Nagasaki et celle ci entrevit la belle jeune fille que tout le monde connaissait, des cheveux coupés court par un coiffeur qui avait su embellir le massacre fait par le cuter ... La demoiselle que tous connaissaient, une fille sans histoire un peu rêveuse qui par sa nostalgie constante charmait sans le vouloir les garçons et à cet instant, Nagasaki eut très peur de cette fille là ... Car elle ne portait pas sur son visage angélique de poupée son habituelle expression de gêne ...

Sa peau était immaculée et sans le moindre défaut, pas de maquillage inutile car ses lèvres étaient naturellement rosées et ses cils fins étaient longs, l'artifice était donc inutile ... Mais sa bouche était figée en un sourire inquiétant et son regard à demi-clos avait quelque chose de réellement terrifiant ! Nagasaki n'eut plus qu'une seule envie après avoir vu ce visage de Shinohana : fuir au plus loin !

- C'était pour m'amuser ! Avoua t elle alors qu'un rire sinistre s'échappait de sa gorge. Elle se croyait si sure d'elle que j'ai éprouvé le besoin de la remettre à sa place, de lui prouver qu'il y avait plus fort qu'elle et j'y suis arrivée ! En cinq petites minutes, j'ai complètement retourné la situation à mon avantage ... Elle a perdu ... J'ai gagné et c'était ça que je voulais ...

Les yeux de Nagasaki s'écarquillèrent et elle s'exécuta, s'enfuyant à toutes enjambés, comprenant parfaitement ce que voulait dire les paroles de cette fille : un amusement, voilà ce que cela avait été pour elle et savoir ça était intolérable ... Par ce qu'en réalité, celle qui l'avait tranchée était Shinohana ...

* * *

Revenons le jour même de l'altercation, quelques minutes avant l'arrivée du prof. L'Histoire d'Akemi Shinohana était fausse, du début à la fin. En réalité, celle qui se faisait agressée était Nagasaki : Keiko, l'investigatrice de tout cela ne l'aimait pas ... Pourquoi ? ... Parce qu'elle pouvait se le permettre, étant l'une des filles les plus célèbres de l'établissement, tout ce qu'elle décidait était une réalité !

Nagasaki n'avait rien fait, si ce n'était être jolie, alors Keiko et certaines de ses amies avaient embarqué la jeune fille sur le toit, pour lui "apprendre les bonnes manières", elle l'avait menacée et avertie qu'il valait mieux qu'elle change de comportement ... Bref, des idioties pas croyable et tout cela sous le regard de Shinohana qui était restée dissimulée derrière un mur ...

Keiko était le genre de fille qui régnait par la violence ou par le chantage, le genre à fonder une meute et être suivie par quelques personnes soumises telles des pimbêches facilement impressionnables ... Des filles dévouées et loyales, sauf si ...

Shinohana avait attendu qu'elle malmène un peu Nagasaki, sortant son cuter et lui trouvant une incroyable utilité, elle savait parfaitement quoi faire pour réduire à néant la réputation de toutes ces filles et tout cela en quelques secondes à peine ...

Attrapant ses longs cheveux de jais, elle les avait elle même tranchés avec l'arme et elle n'avait plus eu qu'à apparaître, sachant que cela surprendrait tout le monde : ses cheveux en mains, on s'interrogerait et son visage n'exprimant qu'une neutralité extrême, elle sèmerait plus que le doute ... La peur face à une chose qu'on ne peut comprendre ... Son comportement n'avait rien de logique !

Cela atteint un stade critique lorsque Shinohana lâcha sa chevelure au sol, entre elles, et qu'elle s'en prenne directement à Nagasaki, la touchant au ventre devant la stupeur de toutes les autres filles.

- Qu'est c'que tu fais ? S'écria Keiko, terrifiée par son comportement.

Mais Shinohana s'était retournée vers elle, souriant de cette façon sinistre et tournant son arme vers elle ... S'en était suivi une étrange bagarre où Keiko avait très rapidement dominée la seconde, trop facilement en réalité et c'était bien voulu : elle avait laissé l'autre gagner, la laissant récupérer l'arme alors qu'elle criait comme une pauvre bête malmenée ...

Et le prof était arrivé, les personnes se tenaient comme elle l'avait prédit ... Tout se passait comme elle le voulait et c'était clairement la fin du règne de Keiko.

* * *

Shinohana Akemi bailla, posant une main devant sa bouche en levant son regard vers le ciel, un ciel sans nuages qui la laissaient totalement indifférente. Sa vie allait reprendre son cour habituel maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de jouet car la manipulatrice Akemi s'ennuyait très souvent ... Parce qu'elle n'éprouvait pas de sentiments ...

Petite, elle avait eu un accident de voiture et sa mère était morte sous ses yeux, tout le monde avait cru que cela lui avait causé un choc émotionnel, mais en réalité, c'était la blessure qui l'avait plongée dans un coma profond pendant plusieurs mois qui lui avait retiré toute émotion, elle qui avait longtemps été une petite fille adorable et amicale était devenue un être sans réel sentiment et sa seule satisfaction venait du fait de faire chuter les autres ...

Jusqu'à ce jour, elle avait toujours su détruire en quelques instants ses "adversaires", elle avait démoli récemment le règne de Keiko, mais avant elle s'était attaquée à un prof, avait réussi à dénigrer d'autres élèves, avait pu dominer des racailles sans user de violence ... Elle avait même résolu certaines affaires policières en envoyant simplement des lettres, avait su faire accuser de vol certaines personnes dans les supermarchés ... Des trucs sans importance ou avec, qu'importait, lorsqu'elle réfléchissait à un plan, elle ne s'ennuyait pas, mais là, le ciel ne lui était d'aucune utilité ...

Il y eut du mouvement à côté d'elle et elle fut surprise de voir un homme vêtu de noir apparaître, sortant d'une porte coulissante ... Dans l'air ? ... Cela lui arrivait souvent de voir des choses étranges, des personnes pleines de sang ou bien des créatures portant un masque et un étrange trou. Elle ne réagissait pas à leurs présences car elle 'était toujours dit qu'elle devait être atteinte du syndrome de "Charles Bonnet" ... Un syndrome très peu connu, elle pensait que son cortex visuel avait dû être touchée et le cerveau, ne supportant pas les informations incomplètes, comblait le vide par des choses improbables ... Comme des demis hommes ...

Sauf qu'elle éprouvait d'étranges sentiments en leurs compagnies ...

- Shinohana ! Lâcha quelqu'un près d'elle.

Akemi baissa le regard pour constater que c'était Keiko et que celle ci était accompagnée, mais cela la laissa indifférente de retrouver l'ancienne reine de l'établissement scolaire car elle avait été remplacée par une autre et était traitée en véritable pestiférée maintenant que son règne s'était effondré ... Dans l'établissement, tout du moins ... Car ici, dans le parc et accompagné par ses amis, elle semblait encore avoir un peu de pouvoir ... Et semblait bien décidée à en user !

- Tu vas regretter ce que tu m'as fait ! Annona t elle froidement en l'agrippant par le bras.

* * *

Ils l'avaient embarquée de force, même si les trois gars avec elle ne savaient pas qui elle était ni ce qui lui valait la haine de Keiko, pour eux, c'était juste un peu d'amusement en plus et puis, certaines paroles prononcées par la meneuse étaient très claires concernant ce qu'elle lui réservait comme traitement ...

Ils étaient entrés dans un immeuble désaffecté destiné à une future démolition, un lieu idéal pour régler les comptes, surtout dans le cas de Keiko qui savourait déjà sa victoire. Comme si c'était amusant d'attraper une nana pour la frapper dans un coin paumé ! Akemi fut surprise de rester si calme, malgré sa situation plus qu'alarmante, finalement, peu lui importait ce qui pouvait lui arriver ...

- Faites d'elle ce que vous voulez ! Lâcha la fille au garçon.

Qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait d'elle ? N'était ce pas un peu vague ? Elle aurait parfaitement pu être plus claire et leur dire de la violer jusqu'à ce qu'elle supplie de la tuer, bah non, elle se contentait de si peu !

Un jeune homme s'avança, mais elle ne réagit pas réellement, n'esquissant qu'un pas en arrière ...

Un bruit de boite de conserve dégringolant sur plusieurs surfaces eut plus d'effet que les hommes et ces nanas s'avançant vers elle. Elle eut un sursaut et se tourna vers la boite qui roula au sol jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle était vide ...

- Qu'est c'que vous faites chez moi ? Gronda une voix féminine un peu plus loin.

Une jeune femme se leva, personne ne l'avait remarquée parce qu'elle était recouverte d'un morceau de carton et de vieux journaux. Sa capuche trouée dissimulait une chevelure blonde et qui dévoilait qu'elle n'avait pas pris de douche depuis quelques jours ... Sans doute une clocharde ... Cela sembla dégoûter Keiko.

- Dégage de là pétasse ! Gronda t elle. On a des trucs plus importants à régler, à moins que tu ne veuilles participer !

- Ho, vous voulez la tuer ? Lâcha la femme en se levant. J'peux regarder ?

- Tu veux qu'on commence par te régler ton compte abrutie ? Dégage de là où sinon ...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, voulant paraître terrifiante avec un sourire inquiétant sur le coin de ses lèvres ... Sauf que cette nana en face d'eux ... Akemi comprit en observant son visage qu'elle était particulière, du même genre qu'elle ! Elle était ... Plus dangereuse en réalité, ce que ressentait l'étudiante en face de la clocharde était comparable à ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence de ses hallucinations !

La blonde posa ses yeux bleus sur elle ... Une capuche trouée, une longue veste dans un sale état sur les épaules, un large pantalon bleu nuit aux motifs de camouflage et un pull troué et noir. Ses mains dans les poches dévoilaient à quel point elle "craignait" pour sa vie ... Elle n'en avait rien à foutre d'eux, mais plus parce qu'elle les comparait à des insectes ... Son visage était si sûr ...

- Je crois que t'as pas pigé ! Gronda Keiko. Tu veux qu'on te fasse la peau ?

- Tu menaces beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu ais agi une seule fois ! Répliqua la blonde en baillant. J'attend ...

- Tu vas le regretter !

Elle sortit un canif de sa poche et cela, plutôt que d'effrayer la femme ... La fit rire aux éclats, cela dérouta complètement la pauvre gamine en face d'elle.

- Tu comptes me faire du mal avec ça ? Bon, il m'a dit de pas trop me faire remarquer mais vu que vous êtes ici ... On mettra longtemps à vous retrouver ...

La blonde glissa une main à son cou où et sembla attraper une chaîne qu'elle arracha et il se passa l'hallucination la plus incroyable qu'elle ait jamais vu : la chaîne se métamorphosa et deux lames apparurent dans les mains de la femme toutes deux liées par une chaîne, l'une était plus petite que la seconde, mais Akemi était fascinée par les lames décorées d'incroyables motifs divers et fascinants.

- Laisse moi te montrer ce qu'est une véritable menace ...

Elle l'avait dit : ils mettraient longtemps à les retrouver ... A retrouver leurs cadavres ...

* * *

La scène était incroyable : la blonde au centre de la pièce sans meuble particulier et du sang partout autour d'elle ... La véritable menace était passée directement à l'acte sans le moindre avertissement et elle les avaient tous tués, des morceaux ici et là et Akemi restait toujours aussi indifférente face au massacre, son uniforme était tâché de sang mais cela l'importait peu, elle était réellement fascinée par elle ...

- Qui es tu ? Osa demander Akemi.

La peur de mourir était secondaire à cet instant, voir un être agir sans réfléchir était à la fois désespérant et intriguant pour l'étudiante ... Cette femme était sûrement une des personnes qu'elle aurait eu le plus de mal à mettre à genoux, si elle avait un règne, elle aimerait bien tenter de le briser.

- Moi, je ne suis personne de particulier ! Annonça la blonde. Tu veux mourir ?

- C'est une menace ?

- Non, une question, si tu veux mourir, je te donnerais la mort ... Une mort qu'on m'a refusée avant !

- Tu ne leurs à pas posés la question à eux ...

- Parce qu'eux n'étaient rien ! Toi, tu peux les voir, je le sens ... Alors si tu veux mourir, je te tuerais, si tu veux vivre, je t'enlèverais et je t'amènerais à lui !

- Lui ? Mais de quoi tu parle ? Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu me chantes là !

La blonde la fixa quelques secondes et ses armes redevinrent une simple chaîne qui pendit le long de sa main, l'autre alla remettre une mèche derrière son oreille et elle soupira.

- Tu es pleine de sang, je te conseille de rester ici et de faire comme si tu avais faillit être tuée toi aussi ... Tu as un portable ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle était complètement folle de la laisser partir comme ça !

- Avec un témoin en vie, tu risques de ne pas rester longtemps hors de prison ! Tu risque même d'être condamnée à mort !

Il y eu un rire, juste derrière elle et Akemi se tourna dans la seconde, elle fut choquée de tomber sur un jeune homme vêtu d'une uniforme noir, celui que portaient ses hallucinations ! Il était blond et semblait plus jeune que tout ces étranges hommes qu'elle avait vu sortir de ces portes étranges et il était plus inquiétant.

- Kira, je suis la mort et je suis là pour t'emporter dans le monde du Seireitei ! Annonça t il joyeusement en se rapprochant de la clocharde.

- C'est vrai ? Lâcha l'autre pleine d'espoir. Tu a enfin décidé de me tuer ?

- En réalité, non, je voulais te faire visiter le Seireitei ... J'ai encore besoin de toi !

- Attends, tu peux le voir ? Lâcha Akemi très surprise. Mais, c'est mon hallucination !

L'homme se tourna vers elle, un sourire large marquant son visage juvénile.

- Evidement qu'elle me voit ! Répondit il. Dit donc, tu es cette gamine que j'ai vu sur le toit l'autre fois ! Tu es plutôt maline, ça t'arrive souvent d'élaborer de tels plans pour défaire les gens ?

- Dès que je trouve des adversaires à ma valeur !

- Ho, je vois, il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse dans la vie ? Affronter des créatures aussi stupide et inutile que ces humains ? J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ...

- Si, je m'ennuie énormément ! Avoua sans la moindre hésitation Akemi. La vie m'ennuie comme tout ce qui m'entoure ! Il n'y a rien d'autre qui ne me fasse plaisir que de faire s'effondrer le règne des hypocrites !

Cela sembla intéresser le jeune homme car il se tourna vers elle, l'observant quelques secondes et elle se demanda quelle image elle pouvait bien renvoyer d'elle même, elle tenta de le découvrir en se regardant dans une fenêtre, voyant le reflet d'elle même et elle constata qu'elle était sans doute terrifiante dans son uniforme scolaire tâché, quelques gouttes avaient éclaboussé son visage immaculé qui ne reflétait rien d'autre qu'un sentiment neutre ... Elle comprit qu'elle était terrifiante ainsi ...

- Alors viens donc avec moi ! Annonça l'homme vêtu de noir. Tu ne t'ennuieras pas, je connais des adversaires qui seront dignes de tes compétences, certaines te décevront peut être, d'autres te forceront à te surpasser et à aller plus loin encore ! Je suis sûr que tu aimeras nos aventures ...

Elle avait une famille qui ne manquerait pas de remarquer sa disparition, l'école qui lui assurait un avenir et si elle le voulait, elle pourrait avoir un petit ami si elle le désirait et pourtant ... La main que lui tendait cette créature semblait lui offrir ce qu'elle désirait au plus profond d'elle ... Elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'engager sans savoir à quoi s'attendre ...

- Que cherches tu exactement ? Demanda Akemi avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Changer le monde ...

Rien que cela ? Il fallait avoir un ego sur-dimensionné pour vouloir parvenir à ça ! En même temps, elle avait sincèrement envie de voir s'il pouvait y parvenir, elle avait conscience qu'elle ne serait pas la "maîtresse" ... Mais savait aussi qu'il l'utiliserait pour parvenir à ses fins, elle serait le stratège du groupe comme cette fille semblait être l'arme ...

- Rien que tous les trois ? Demanda t elle sur un ton ironique.

- Bien sûr que non, allons trouver nos alliés ! Mais sache qu'en partant avec moi, il se pourrait que tu y perdes plus que ta vie !

- Et que pourrais je perdre d'autre que ma vie ? Ricana Akemi.

- Ton âme ...


End file.
